Эпизод 26'
«'ONE MORE FINAL: I need you'» («''Sincerely Yours''») — двадцать шестой' эпизод «''Neon Genesis Evangelion». Он был выпущен в качестве замены 26-ого эпизода, в паре с 25'-ым образуя «The End of Evangelion». Содержание Понимая, что Евангелион: Модуль-01 начал двигаться в ГеоФронте, Гэндо говорит Рей, что единственный способ снова увидеть Юи — это запретный союз Адама и Лилит. Он вставляет свою правую руку (в которой находился Адам) в тело Рей, чтобы инициировать совершенствование. Тем временем, Синдзи всё ещё кричит после смерти Аски. Модуль-01 освобождается от своих оков, что заставляет оригинальное копьё Лонгиния вернуться с Луны на Землю, останавливаясь прямо на шее Модуля-01. Seele решает привести Третий удар и совершенствование в движение, используя Модуль-01 и его пилота в качестве медиума. Массовое производство Евангелионов распинает модуль-01, раскрывая свои двигатели-S2. Происходит мощный взрыв, который раскрывает чёрную Луну, яйцо Лилит, внутри Геофронта. Осознавая боль Синдзи, Рей отвергает Гэндо (говоря, что она «не его кукла»), поглощая его руку, и присоединяется к Лилит самостоятельно. Гэндо просит Рей подождать его, на что она отвечает, что «Икари-кун зовет». Сразу после этого Аянами говорит что она «дома», на что Лилит отвечает ей: «Добро пожаловать домой», и Рей поглощается гигантом, который вырывается из штаб-квартиры Nerv. Увидев гигантскую версию Рей, Синдзи начинает бесконтрольно волноваться и кричать. По мере того, как теперь деформированные серийные Евангелионы движутся и начинают резонировать с ней, на них также начинают появляться множественные лица Рей, что беспокоит Синдзи волноваться и кричать сильнее. Модуль-01 эхом повторяет его крики, и его ядро оказывается на поверхности. Синдзи постоянно говорит «хватит», обхватив голову руками, пока знакомый голос не спрашивает его, хочет ли он, чтобы это прекратилось. Потрясённый, со слезами на глазах, Синдзи с радостью видит, как ему улыбается Каору, а Рей/Лилит болтается у него за спиной, как часть сросшегося тела. Когда Каору движется вперёд, чтобы обнять Модуль-01, Синдзи закрывает глаза, и барьер его эго ослабевает. Когда копьё Лонгиния пронзает обнажённое ядро модуля-01, распятый модуль-01 превращается в древо жизни. Фуюцуки говорит, что, поскольку Евангелион: Модуль-01 получил ангельский плод жизни и человеческий плод знания, он стал подобен Богу. Кроме того, будет ли человечество спасено от судьбы Третьего удара (совершенствования), зависит лишь от Синдзи. Уцелевший персонал Nerv задаётся вопросом, было ли совершенствование правильным решением. Когда Каору и Рей/Лилит меняются местами, а на древе жизни появляется множество глаз, нам показывают крупным планом умиротворенное лицо Синдзи, на которое налаживается прозрачное изображение Юи, которая объясняет ему, что Рей, которую он видит, является его видением в душе и воплощением его желания. Когда Синдзи закрывает глаза, Юи спрашивает, чего он хочет; изображение её лица заменяется наброском женской груди и Синдзи превращается в LCL. Сцена обрывается демонстрацией падения капли в воду. Совершенствование начинается, и Синдзи понимает, что "он должен найти что-то, ради чего он пришёл сюда". Маленький Синдзи строит замок из песка вместе с другими детьмиМузыка, которая играет в сцене с песочницей - это детская песенка "Close Hands, Open Hands", которую японские дети обычно изучают в детском саду. Похожую мелодию имеет и "Go Tell Aunt Rhody".. Приходит их "Мама" (которой, если приглядеться, была Мисато) и дети уходят вместе с ней, оставляя мальчика в песочнице одного. Расстроенный, Синдзи пытается достроить замок в одиночку (замок выглядит как Штаб-квартира Nerv), после чего приходит в ярость и топчет его. После этого он плачет и начинает строить заново. В кадре крупным планом появляется гневное лицо Аски, которая кричит: «Даже один твой вид бесит меня!». В следующем кадре мы видим голову Синдзи, который лежит на спине, и на плечи которого опускаются волосы Аски, лежащей на нём сверху. Синдзи спокойно отвечает ей "Потому что мы похожи?". A quick series of Shinji and Asuka saying "Mama" follows: little Asuka crying at her mother's funeral, Asuka's lips during her sleep-talking in Episode 09, and the forfeited Shinji crouching before Unit 01 covered in bakelite in the last episode. Then there's a close-up of Misato bloodied Cross in Shinji's palm, with the voice of Misato bemoaning her failure to become Shinji's mother. Синдзи наблюдает за Мисато и Кадзи, когда те пропускали занятия в колледже, неделю занимаясь сексом. Misato presently admits that she probably did things like that to confirm her existence. Asuka exclaims that it's stupid, just lonely adults trying to find comfort in each other, while Ritsuko explains it's nice to feel needed, even if it's only physical and Misato confirms that she is glad to feel like she's meaningful. While Shinji is shown frowning in the background holding Misato's cross as she has sex, he is disgusted and surprised that Misato does such things, to which she replies that sex is a part of her that he never knew, and that reality is painful but "you just have to bear with it". Walking up to Shinji after Asuka asks them if they should kiss, she tells him that he doesn't understand anything about her. Shinji says that he does, but Asuka replies-with a kick to his leg, saying "Do you think you understand me? Do you think you can save me? That's nothing but your conceited ego!" and finishes by exclaiming that he will never understand. Shinji explains it's impossible for him to understand her if Asuka never tells him anything, while scenes of Asuka rejecting Shinji throughout the series are shown. In the Personal Hell Traincar, Rei asks Shinji if he tried to understand and he sullenly says he did. Calling him stupid, Asuka tells Shinji that she knows he is just using her for comfort, said over the hospital masturbation scenes from earlier, and states "Why don't you do it again, like you always do? I'll be watching you.", implying it is in fact a habit of his. Asuka stands in front of Shinji with her hands on her hips and leg beside him, breasts at his eye level in the Personal Hell Traincar. The redhead goes onto say that if she can't have all of him, she wants nothing. Shinji asks why she can't be kind to him, at which Asuka, Rei and Misato superimposed over one another all say they are. Shinji calls them liars, saying that they want to keep things ambiguous with their smiles. Rei says that the truth is painful, but Shinji answers that ambiguity only makes him feel more insecure, and admits to being scared if things keep on progressing as they are. Shinji panics and demands that he be cared for and not left alone. But as the scene concludes Shinji's plea remains unanswered, as Asuka, Rei and Misato stares silently back at Shinji slumping over, his back to them, slowly turning his head to meet their gaze. Asuka is shown dejectedly sitting with her head leaning against the kitchen table. Shinji walks up to her, admitting that he wants to help her and stay with her all the time. Asuka doesn't want him to do anything, or come close to her, because all he can do is hurt her. Shinji leans in and asks her to help him, and says that only she can do it. From underneath her hair, Asuka glares at him and calls him a liar, that anyone would do, and that he is using her as an excuse and an escape because he's scared of Misato and Rei as well as his mother and father. Синдзи продолжает просить Аску помочь ему, пока та кричит на него. Она толкает его на пол, агрессивно заявляя, что он никогда не любил никого по настоящему, его заботил лишь он сам. Падая, Синдзи роняет кофейник и обжигается, пока Аска называет его "жалким". Со слабостью, он встаёт, всё ещё продолжая просить о помощи. С нарастающей злобой, он начинает швырять стол и стулья, начиная требовать, чтобы его "не бросали, не оставляли одного, не убивали". Недолго глядя на него холодным вглядом, Аска отвечает ему: «нет». Психуя, Синдзи душит Аску. Начинается Третий УдарВ этот момент начинает играть песня «[[Komm, süsser Tod|''Komm, süsser Tod]]», спетая Арианной.. Синдзи говорит, что всегда считал, что в этом мире никто не предаст его, но все предали его чувства. Rei replies that he it was wrong of him to think everybody felt like him. Shinji bitterly says he wanted everybody including him to die, though Rei asks why he is here if that's the case. Синдзи спрашивает разрешения остаться, но получает лишь молчание и начинает кричать. Meanwhile Nerv discovers Shinji's vital signs are near zero and that Lilith's Anti A.T. Field is expanding as she grows even larger. The Doors of Guf open as Lilith and multiple Reis begin collecting peoples' souls4. Сотрудники Nerv превращаются в LCL, видя за момент до этого тех, кого они больше всего любили и кому больше всего доверяли (Хьюга: Мисато, Аоба: никто (вместо этого его окружает множество Рей), Фуюцуки: Юи, Майя: РицукоКогда Майя превращается в LCL, к ней приходит Рей-проводник в облике Рицуко и клавиатурой ноутбука выводит на экран слова "I NEED YOU" (Я НУЖДАЮСЬ В ТЕБЕ). На самом же деле она печатала "INEEDYOU" (т.е. без пробелов).). Члены Seele также превращаются в LCL, однако, поскольку все члены кроме Кила Лоренца скрыты за монолитами, нам демонстрируют именно его. Несмотря на то, что их сценарий Третьего удара сильно отличается от произошедшего, он весьма доволен результатом. Within Terminal Dogma, Gendo expresses how long he's been waiting for this moment of being able to see Yui again. Gendo admits that without her at his side, all he can do is hurt Shinji. She smiles at him, asking if he was afraid of Shinji. He replies that he believes nobody can love him, and that he's undeserving of any love. Kaworu appears, and interjects that he was just running away before anybody could betray him, Rei 3 adding that Gendo was afraid so he closed off his heart. Yui turns into Evangelion Unit-01 and picks up Gendo; he asks if this is his punishment. Saying "I'm sorry, Shinji", Unit-01 bites off Gendo's head, inducting him into Pre-Instrumentality. Gendo is shown standing, with his upper half bitten off, as Rei 2 gently picks up Gendo's glasses and all three versions of Rei stand together. In outer space, the MP Eva series proceed to spear their cores with their replica Spears, causing all the souls to gradually enter Lilith's Doors of Guf. The Tree of Life enters Lilith through a vaginal-looking third eye. Pre-Instrumentality is underway as a barrage of "break-up" lines occur, various women-including Asuka-that Shinji know saying they hate him. The lines end with Asuka calling Shinji a wimp. Misato and Rei calmly tell Shinji that if he hates what's going on so much, he can stop it and run away. Misato asks Shinji if he wants to become one with her (indicating Instrumentality); Asuka adds that she'd rather die than for that to happen. While live-action footage of a city appears on-screen, Shinji asks Misato, Asuka, and Rei what dreams are. Shinji says he doesn't understand reality and that he doesn't know where happiness is. Rei replies that Shinji is having a dream and that he recreated the world based on his own reality. Shinji asks why can't he dream alone and Rei answers that dreaming alone would simply be a substitute for reality. Asking where his dreams and reality are, Rei says that Shinji's dream is the continuation of reality. Lilith falls backwards as her neck bleeds LCL. Rei is laying upon Shinji, both of them naked and their bodies merged where they meet, within the LCL Sea. Rei explains that this solitary world where everything is united as one is the very world Shinji wished for. Shinji, holding onto Misato's cross, replies that it isn't right. Rei says that if people exist as individuals again, the walls of the heart that separate people could cause possible hurt again. Releasing Misato's cross as he smiles, Shinji says that's alright, before reaching out and grasping at Rei's arm to define their individual bodies. Rei disengages herself from atop Shinji as he holds Rei's hand and thanks her. His head resting in Rei's lap as he holds the cross, Shinji explains how he felt that things were painful, which is why he ran away. But he realized that running away was bad because it was as if nobody including him existed. Kaworu appears, asking Shinji if it's alright that if A.T. Fields hurt him and others again. Shinji says it's alright and asks what Rei and Kaworu are. They reply they're the "hope people can one day understand each other" as well as the word "love". Нам показывают групповую фотографию Синдзи и остальных персонажей (за исключением Гэндо и Фуюцуки); Синдзи говорит, что даже если они однажды и предадут его, он хочет увидеть их снова, ведь его чувства с ними были реальными. Прорываясь через глаз Лилит, Ева-01 громко рычит и создаёт Крылья света. Врата Гафа закрываются, а чёрная Луна взрывается. Тело Лилит распадается и кусками падает на Землю. Ева-01 используя удлинённое Копьё Лонгиния уничтожает его копии. Евангелионы массового производства также притягиваются к Земле. Крылья света исчезают, а Ева-01 в космосе принимает позу креста, пока на неё смотрит Аянами. Рей, Каору и Юи заверяют Синдзи, что "люди смогут воссоздать свои тела, образ которых они создадут в своих сердцах". Также, Юи говорит, что "пока существуют Земля, Луна и Солнце, всё будет в порядке". После закадрового выброса контактной капсулы, Юи прощается со своим сыном (который надел крестик Мисато). Она гладит его щёку и уверяет, что всё будет в порядке. Синдзи говорит, что всё ещё не знает где искать счастье, но всё же будет жить, пока он — это он. В воспоминании о разговоре из 21 эпизода, Фуюцуки спрашивает у Юи, каков же её настоящий мотив стать Евой, а затем Богом. Та отвечает: «Ева будет жить вечно вместе с человеческой душой внутри неё. Даже когда исчезнут Земля, Луна и Солнце, Евангелион станет вечным доказательством существования человечества». В самом конце Синдзи говорит: «До свидания, Мама...». END OF EVANGELION, ЕЩЁ ОДИН ФИНАЛ: Я нуждаюсь в тебе. Основная статья: Теории и Анализ:Финальная сцена в «End of Evangelion» Проходит некоторое время. Нам показывают окаменевшую половину головы Лилит и несколько окаменевших с раскинутыми руками Евангелионов массового производства на берегу около моря LCL. Тут же установлено несколько надгробий: к одному из них приколочен крест Мисато, На ночном небе луну с красной полосой. Аска и Синдзи лежат на берегу, правая рука девушки полностью перебинтована. Услышав некий звук, Синдзи оборачивается и видит призрачную Рей 3 (отсылая к эпизоду 01), парящую над поверхностью моря. Когда она исчезает, Синдзи садится и замечает рядом с собой Аску. В следующей сцене демонстрируются различные виды разрушенной планеты, пока наконец изображение не показывает Синдзи, севшего на Аску. Кадр показывает нам её лицо, на котором левый глаз закрыт медицинской повязкой. Синдзи начинает душить её. Молча, девушка касается перебинтованной рукой щеки Синдзи. Плача, и начиная сопеть, он ослабляет хватку и проливает слёзы на Аску, которая спустя несколько секунд смотрения в небо, переводит свой холодный взгляд на него. Синдзи сворачивается клубком, после чего Аска говорит "Кимоти варуи""Кимоти варуи" буквально переводится как "плохо себя чувствовать", что можно интерпретировать как "Как же мне плохо", "Я чувствую себя плохо", "Ну и мерзость" и т.д. Также, в одних русских субтитрах был и нецензурный вариант перевода. . Сразу после этого на белом фоне в нижнем левом углу появляется надпись «Конец». Неиспользованные концовки «Last A» Он начинается так же, как и фактический финал, на пляже с окаменелыми Евами массового производства. Затем мы видим могильники с именами главных персонажей, написанными на них; среди них нет Рей. Затем мы видим Аску, затем ее ногу, пинающую один из них. Сцена продолжается, как в финальном фильме. Когда Синдзи начинает плакать, Аска говорит: «Идиот. Я не позволю тебе убить меня!» Начинается музыка и по горизонтали движутся титры в духе Gunbuster и Death. Мы должны были увидеть Еву-01, лежащую на Луне, с выходящими из ее сломанной маски женскими волосами, ее лицо не показано. За Евой-01 можно увидеть красную Землю и уничтоженную Черную Луну. Камера переходит на солнце, а затем к звездам. Титры заканчиваются. «Last B» Начинается как Last A, но Аска вообще не появляется. Синдзи лежит на пляже, держась за чью-то белую руку. Он говорит: «Я никогда их больше не увижу. Лучше думать об этом так. Я все еще жив, поэтому я буду продолжать жить». Он сжимает руку сильнее, а затем видит Рей (как в фильме и Last A). В конце концов мы видим, что рядом с Синдзи нет никого, кроме белой руки без остальной части тела. Затем мы видим полную Луну, после чего следуют титры, как в Last A. Анализ * Можно предположить, что Синдзи был один некоторое время до возвращения Аски в финальной сцене: ** Он успел возвести кресты; ** На крестике Мисато, прибитом к одному из крестов, отчетливо видна ржавчина от гвоздя. ** Окаменение Евангелионов массового производства, а также половины головы и частей тела Лилит. ** Лицо Синдзи явно встревожено, что контрастирует с тем, как он выглядел в предыдущей сцене. ** Он удивлен не только появлением Рей, но и появлением Аски. Цитаты * Юи и Рей (перед тем, как Синдзи превращается в LCL): «Эта Рей из твоей души. Она воплощение твоего желания». «Чего ты хочешь?» * Мисато: «В конце концов, я не была матерью Синдзи». * Фуюцуки: «Семя жизни… и семя мудрости были поглощены Евой-01. Теперь она равна Богу. Будет ли она ковчегом, который спасёт человечество от пустоты Третьего удара… или станет демоном, который уничтожить человечество? Наше будущее зависит от сына Икари». * (Аска и Синдзи во самом начале совершенствования; Мисато вмешивается в разговор, но затем одевается и уходит): Аска: "Хочешь поцеловаться?" Мисато: "Даже не вздумай." Аска: "Или ты боишься?" Мисато: "Это не для детей." Аска: "Тогда начнём." Аска: "Ты ничего не понимаешь! Не смей подходить ко мне!" Синдзи: "Я всё понимаю." Аска: "Нет, не понимаешь, дурак! (Аска толкает Синдзи, вместо того, чтобы поцеловать его) ''Думаешь что понимаешь меня?! Думаешь что сможешь спасти меня?! Всё это лишь твоё тщеславное эго! Ты никогда не сможешь понять!" 'Синдзи:' "А как же мне понять? Аска ничего мне не рассказывает. Ты ничего мне не рассказываешь. Ты ничего не говоришь. Тебя просто невозможно понять!" * 'Аска''' (обращается к Синдзи в самом начала совершенствования): "Если ты не будешь принадлежать мне полностью, то я ничего не хочу." * Синдзи ''(обращается а Аске в самом начале совершенствования):'' "Я хочу помочь тебе. Я хочу быть всегда с тобой." * (Аска отвергает Синдзи в начале совершенствования) Синдзи: (После того как Аска толкнула его на пол) "Помогите мне. Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста... пожалуйста, помогите мне. Помогите мне. Помогите мне. Помогите мне! (Синдзи опрокидывает стол) Не оставляйте меня одного! (Синдзи берёт стул и кидает его) Не бросайте меня! (На мгновение Аска выглядит напуганной) Не убивайте меня!" Аска: (Безразлично смотря на Синдзи) "Нет." (Синдзи душит Аску) * (Чёрная луна разрушается): Каору: "Реальность существует за гранью твоего взора. И мечты существуют в нашей реальности" Рей: "И правда в наших сердцах." (Существо Лилит/Рей начинает распадаться): Каору: "Человеческие души смогут создать себе тела." Рей: "And new imagination will change the shape and hearts of people. Imagination and creative power will create the future for us, and the flow of time." Каору: "Люди не изменятся, если не попытаются изменить себя." Рей: "So if you are lost, you have to recover yourself, even if you don't know what to say; even if you are deceived by what others say... если сердца людей смогут осознать себя, то они восстановят и свои тела." Юи: "Всё будет в порядке. Все формы жизни имеют желание жить, они способны восстановить себя. Если ты желаешь жить, рай может быть где угодно, ведь ты жив. Всегда есть возможность быть счастливым где угодно. There will be chances to be happy everywhere. As long as the Sun, Moon and Earth exist...it Will be alright." * Синдзи: "Is it okay for me to be here?" * Кил: "Начало и конец едины. Отлично. Всё идёт как надо." * Гэндо: "Это моя кара за всё? Прости меня, Синдзи." * Синдзи и Рей: "Где же мои мечты?" "В продолжении реальности." "Тогда где моя реальность?" "В окончании твоих мечт." * Синдзи: "Я всё ещё не знаю где искать счастье. But I'll continue to think about whether it's good to be here...whether it was good to have been born. But in the end, it's just realizing the obvious over and over again. Because I am myself." * Аска (Последняя фраза в фильме, произносится очень холодно): ''"...Кимоти варуи (Ну и мерзость/Как же мне плохо).''" См. также Примечания en:Episode:26' Категория:Эпизоды Neon Genesis Evangelion